


Kink’s of a different kind…

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Kreatief - Low creativity [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester implied - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Each of the Brothers had found a good use for the Angel under their Roof.





	Kink’s of a different kind…

**Author's Note:**

> A bit fluff - a bit coziness and nooooo Sex...(only inner Cinema) °°P
> 
> Nope to Beta and nope to native....  
> But i felt like it so here we go, bear with it. ^^P

Kink’s of a different kind… SPN FF 31.10.2018

 

Sam watched it, he had done so for quite some time, maybe weeks, maybe month, maybe even years,…but it still was awkward to see.  
But it did give the younger Winchester an idea on how it must have been with Dean taking care of him.  
And it was kinda cute…, Sam had to admit as he chuckled trying to stay silent not to destroy the moment, or to distract it/them.

“No man, hands off!” Dean commanded and slapped the Angels fingers away.  
“Dean…, you do not have…to…”  
Castiels deep voice, vibrated through the room.  
“Na..., I’m good…” Dean waved it off and went back to his newly developed calming/relaxation exercise.

Sam watched as his Brother tugged out just another of the small feathers poking up and sticking out of the few newly grown ones.  
Every time the Hunters fingers, very carefully, touched the soft, warm surface of the wings, a small wave of blue Energy was running over the Angels body, having the feathers rustling slightly and Castiel actually shivering a bit.

“Dean that’s…”  
”Keep it man…” The older Winchester growled at his Angels, newly try to complain, he didn’t wanted to talk about it either.  
Dean knew quite well how this was looking like, and damn he was feeling stupid and embarrassed and ashamed but it was just so god damn calming and relaxing to do it…

It had become one of his most enjoyable things to do after a stressful Hunt was over.  
And as disgusting as it should have been, it was not…  
Dean actually smiled, plucking out another small Feather that was growing the wrong direction somehow. He chuckled looking at the piece that was strangely fitting to their buddy, who also always seemed to head the wrong direction.

Sam watched as Dean got lost in that simple task, that had Castiel a bit uncomfortable. Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest as Dean started humming, something that did not have him missing every wrong note/tone possible, like he was when singing…

Castiel, the patient, obedient Man he could be, allowed it and relaxed into the Human Hunters efforts.

Sam had wondered how this had started and if Dean just out of the blue had decided to do the grooming after Castiels wings had started to show for them, or if the Angel had asked for it?  
But in the end it didn’t matter.  
It was the only time Dean really calmed, always the handy man he was meant to be.  
Sometimes Sam would have liked to test it as well, wanted to touch and have such a strong Creature relaxing into it. But this was something between his Brother and their ally and Sam understood that.  
He had Cass for his researches and talks and other exchanges which Dean had no use, liking or ability for.  
So it was fine to have it this way, and some times Cass allowed him to lean on the wings as well, so this was ok.

One wing twitched a bit as Dean plucked out a bigger one of the older Feathers that had started to pale and become dull. Something he, they actually, could tell apart very well by now.

The bony structure, that Cass was carrying visibly on his back more often now, was still broken and defect for the most parts but there had been some changes and healing going on in some parts of it.  
And even though they were still not to use by any means, it somehow seemed that having them out in this realm, in the open had some positive Effects on the Angel Wings, not to mention that they were pretty cool, as Dean had called it.  
Sam smiled at his thought, but it was truth, and even though it still wasn’t the Angels real form, it was impressive to see Cass like this.  
It was something that fascinated Sam tremendously. Because in their world, in their reality it was very clear/obvious how heavy they must be. But much to the younger Humans excitement they moved very smoothly, almost effortless when Cass was showing Sam the joints and the way they would bend and turn in fights when getting used as some kind of additional limbs.

Sam had been allowed to hold one wing to figure the weight, he had measured the full length and he had taken some Feather examples for a few small experiments.  
The younger Hunter knew by now that the soft, warmth was staying, even completely separated from the Structure, and Castiel had shown him the changes when those ‘fluff’ pieces would become a weapon as well, suddenly hardening, ending up with sharp edges that either left tiny little ‘Paper-cuts that did hurt like hell in their total, or even deep, open gaps from the bigger Feathers. Some of the tiny, floating ones even got stuck on Sam’s skin just by slightly stoking one wing across the Hunters body, leaving it to itch and sting horribly…

“hng…”  
“…ah….sorry buddy…” Dean apologized at the Angels slight complaining grunt.  
The older Winchester patted the spot he had been a bit rough on before he waited for the Angel to settle back and relax again, before he moved on in his ‘handwork’, ‘hobby’...?  
Sam didn’t know exactly, but he loved to watch it from a slight distance as Dean buried both of his hands deeply into the soft mass in front.

It had become rare to see his Sibling relaxed and his thoughts and worries stopped for a short period of time.  
It was the same for Sam when he was working on his own Report about Angels, on one in particular, the build and structure of one that was inhabiting a Vessel.  
He was making notes about all the differences and similarities that had come with a possession of a heavenly Creature they, by now, all had been gone through and still didn’t know exactly/completely what it was doing to a Humans Body or health on the long run.  
Sam had started his ‘interrogation, after some time the wings had started to show, an obvious reminder that Cass indeed wasn’t a Human, and a sign that hadn’t been there before. He also had started with it because there hadn’t been any information in the lore on how to tell if a human was possessed by an Angel, and because, after these Creatures weren’t that much of a threat anymore, it was nice to work on something that their life wasn’t depending on right now.

So yeah, Sam was fine with Dean having his Angel time since Sam had his own…  
But it still was nice to watch it…, exactly like Dean was doing it when it was the other way around…

The taller Winchester smiled once more as Dean started humming again having Castiel sitting in front of him, his back towards the older Hunter while he was looking at Sam up front.  
The Angel relaxed even more having each of his Humans, his ‘Brothers’, within close range, having them within his reach…, for once.

End…


End file.
